mmg_233_2014_genetics_genomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
MMG 233 2014 Genetics
Welcome to the 2014 Genetics & Genomics Wiki 2014 class wiki for Genetics & Genomics (MMG 233), offered by the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, University of Vermont (Burlington USA). This wiki is primarily designed for enrolled students, but all are welcome to contribute. The course instructor is John M Burke; he can be reached at John.Burke@uvm.edu, or in his office (Stafford 214B). John contributes to both Wikia and Wikipedia using the name John Mackenzie Burke. Getting Started Required: '''Sign up for Wikia. This free service will host all of your contributed content. Use your real name or a pseudonym that you are willing to share with the class. Note that your contributed content (including your name or nym) will be open for the world to see. '''Strongly Recommended: '''Bring a web-enabled device to every class. A laptop, netbook or tablet will work best, although you can probably get by with a smart phone. '''Please consider: (1) Install Evernote (free) on all of your devices. (2) Consider obtaining a copy of Introduction to Genomics (not required). Some students have found this textbook to be useful, but I do not require or even strongly recommend it since it is largely out of date and incomplete. I have a copy of the book if you want to have a look before deciding whether to purchase or rent your own copy. (3) Consider installing AdBlock Plus (free) on your browser to help avoid distractions while you are doing professional work. Wikia help is available here. To''' create a new page': 'Contribute' button > Add a page. To '''edit an existing page': Navigate to page you want to edit > 'Edit' button > Visual editor, or 'Contribute' button > Edit this page. Be sure you are logged into Wikia, so that you will get credit for your contributions. Otherwise, your content will be attributed to "a mysterious friend". Announcements and Updates Class begins on Monday, Aug 25. Current enrollment is 30, and consists of 26 undergraduates, three PhD students, and one non-degree student. Contributions of Class Participants Annahill | John Mackenzie Burke | Cdustin | CarterCramer | Tim Tomko | SamiRajkowski | Rlheureu | Brittany Carroll | Sam Bobowski | Pchristopher | Chelsea Robbins | Cconchie | Alice Peng | Gaelin13 | Jonjoffee | Daniel.Burukhin | Sarah Ross | Dspitzer | Mjstuart | Badamik | Ohayres | Jdhawk | Kjeevapr | Scott Morin | Nredmond | Daniel Moroney | Daniel Ridge | Tjjohns |GenomeGnome | | Dgrzenda Latest activity - Resources and Useful Links 2013 Class wiki. 23andMe. Broad Institute. Dana Library UVM. Entrez @ NCBI. European Bioinformatics Institute (EBI). genome.gov. National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI). PubMed (via Dana), Textbooks @ NCBI. Wikipedia. Wellcome Trust Sanger Institute (WTSI) Student Assignments (due) 1-Concepts and jargon (3 Sept) 2-Online resources (8 Sep) 3-Personal genomics (15 Sep) 4-Recombinant gene product (22 Sep) 5-Methods in genetics & genomics (29 Sep) 6-Genetically-modified organism (6 Oct) 7-Gene therapy (13 Oct) 8-Regulation of gene expression (20 Oct) 9- Genetic analysis (27 Oct) 10- Genomic analysis (3 Nov) 11-Metagenomic analysis (10 Nov) 12-Genome evolution (17 Nov) 13-Students' choice (3 Dec) Category:Browse